Chipper
Chippers are a Monstearian race of highly intelligent, bipedal mammals. Their predominant elemental affiliation is that of Earth, and they primarily worship Terr-Farim, though they aren't as strict in their worship as other races. Physical Traits Chippers are bipedal, ranging from 4' 3" to a record of 7' 4". The average Chipper is around 5' 7". Chippers are quite humanoid in shape, with an extremely similar physiology to human form, though there are several notable differences. Such differences include: larger and more sensitive ears; flexible, blunt claws that serve a function similar to human fingers; a small tail, ranging from 6" to 1' 3"; fur that covers the entire body; and slightly longer arms (in proportion). Chippers have several distinct subspecies, with Hadrin Chippers being the most numerous. The four main subspecies are as such: Hadrin Chippers The most numerous Chippers, with an average build and a coloration favoring red-brown and dark brown, along with rounded ears. They have an instinctual fear of swimming, as their coats are fairly absorbant and will drag the Chipper straight to the bottom of a body of water. However, the water absorbed by their fur in rain and such is actually used as an insulator - the water mixes with chemicals in the hairs and becomes extremely nonconductive, therefore preserving heat. These Chippers were long considered the "leading class" of Chippers, with other sects being "inferior". This attitude has largely disappeared, but some Hadrin Chippers still hold this belief. Kerag Chippers The most widespread Chippers, these Chippers have absolutely no fear of water - in fact, their claws have a slight webbing between them, making Kerag Chippers adept swimmers. Kerag Chippers are shorter and slimmer than their Hadrin counterparts, and have coats that favor a slightly cooler brown. Their ears are also more pointed, though the reason for this development is unknown. Their fur is water wicking, and is a far better natural insulant than the natural state of the fur of a Hadrin Chipper. Kerag Chippers worship Aquea as their secondary patron Guardian. Thundrous Chippers Originally hailing from the Thundrous Isles on Monstear, these Chippers are very large and bulky. Their fur is generally grey or light brown with hints of yellow, and their claws are dark gray. Thundrous Chippers are unique in that they eat rocks - Thundrite is ingested, and the body metabolizes the rock into a fine powder, which is transferred to the claws. As such, Thundrous Chippers are able to generate electricity in their fingertips, an ability that they use to their distinct advantage. Thundrous Chippers join Ilpuq in the worship of Thundrous, Lord of Storms, who in fact lives on Thest of the Thundrous Isles. Dahganokt Chippers These Chippers are the most carnivorous sect, with darker fur, bright white claws, and longer canine teeth, which are visible from between the lips. They are similar to Kerag Chippers in form, but their lifestyles are very different. Dahganokt Chippers originate from Dahganokt Isle on Monstear, where their dark fur allows them to better conceal themselves among the shadowy cliffs and rocks. They survived for hundreds of thousands of years on Dahganokt by hunting the creatures that live there, and have therefore developed a more carnal appetite. However, they are still able to blend with other races, and they are also well known for their polite mannerisms. Dahganokt Chippers are almost famous for their worship of Kavanokt, who they followed to war in the Second War of the Night. Some still begrudge them this. Social Customs Chippers are the most versatile race among the Monsteara, and have an extremely diverse society. On average, Chippers worship all the Guardians, but place extra emphasis on Terr-Farim as their patron. Chipparian 'heirarchy' is based on merit, with no class system to limit their potential. Chippers are the most accepting race of other cultures - many Chippers are willing to adopt parts and pieces other cultures to form their own. Marriage and Families Chippers marry for life, like all Monsteara that marry - the word "divorce" actually does not exist in Common Monstearian. This is because marriage is seen as the height of sociality, and an extremely desireable goal. Chipparian families are generally fairly large, with the average mid-aged couple having between 2-5 children.